He Stole My Heart Like He Stole My Life
by HB always
Summary: Well Botan's been kidnapped and oh no...now she has to hid out with a bunch of ppl in ....AUSTRALIA
1. Chapter 1

**He stole my heart, like he stole my life**

**By Rikku Minouke**

**Disclaimer: Do not own YYH**

**A/N: okay this isn't going to be a one shot or a long story made like four chapters okay? Sound good? And sorry if the characters are acting funny but trying to place them in this situation was a bit hard. Enjoy and please review so I know I should update it!**

I left 'Á La Boum', a bar where I bartended. It was getting late and my car was down the street, not too long of a walk. Casually I dug out my keys and was about to unlock the door when one hand went are around my mouth and another grabbed both my wrists.

Furiously I wiggled and tried to scream, kicking my legs behind me in an attempt to hurt the person who had me in his grasp. All I got in response was a tighter grip and a rough, kind of sexy, voice whispering in my ear to stop trying to escape. Next thing I knew blackness clouded my vision…

XXXXXXX

Groggily I opened my eyes and scanned the room. I didn't recognize anything, where was I? Then it flooded back to me… I had been kidnapped. That was just wonderful, of all things I had to get kidnapped. Why me? I'm no use to anyone, I'm poorer then the hobo's next to the bar where I work.

My eyes locked on a man in a chair across from me that I hadn't noticed in my first scan. He was HOT! But then again he probably is my kidnapper. His black hair was spiked up and his ruby eyes gleamed viciously from there glare. Although he was a tad bit short and looked to be gothic, he still won the prize to be the hottest guy I've ever seen.

"Why have you kidnapped me?" I snapped once I found my voice.

"You are a stupid little girl if you don't know why," He stood and graciously walked over. My mouth went dry as he neared.

"Well, than you should just tell me," I leveled him with my own glare.

"I need money and you have enough to stop starvation in Africa," his voice was deep as he came to stand in front of me. "You will need to call your father miss Botan before I accidentally kill you."

"My father?" I stuttered out, swallowing hard. He knows who I am though, that's for sure. That means this isn't just a random kidnapping. Although that also means he doesn't know…

"Yes damn it! Your father! I don't have time for this," he sneered and I crawled backward onto the bed that I had waken up on. He slowly crawled after me and I got really nervous.

"I can't," I spit out as my shoulders bumped into the head board.

"You will," he came closer and my heart raced on. "Or I might do something to you that you don't want me to."

"You don't understand," I shook my head as his face came closer to the point where are noses were touching. His wonderfully crimson eyes still fixed in a glare. "It's not possible for me to talk to him."

"Yes it is," he said. "You own a cell phone and you have his number…"

"No, that's not it…" I had cut him off and he seemed to be trying to hold back his anger.

"You WILL call him," he told me. "Or have you never heard of rape and murder."

"You wouldn't dare," I leveled him with a glare all my own.

"Would I? You don't know anything about me," he snapped. "How would you know I wouldn't strip those tight jeans right off you." Before I could stop myself, my hand flew up and smacked him so hard in the face it turned to the side and his jaw was hanging opened.

"Why you little…" He started to reach for my throat when the door slammed opened. A man with jet black hair stood in the door way.

"Hiei! Get the hell over here!" the man shouted and 'Hiei' got off the bed growling at me. A red mark appearing on his cheek. "Damn it Hiei! What were you thinking? You really kidnapped her. And then you were gonna kill her!" The man was ranting as he pushed 'Hiei' out the door. "What is wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?" I whispered once he shut the door behind Hiei.

"Look," he grabbed a chair and straddled the back after dragging it to be next to the bed. I watched him out of the corner of my eye. "I'm sorry if Hiei scared you. I never meant for this to happen. I'm going to try and get you out of here."

"What's going on?" I asked, scared out of my mind.

"Hiei's sister is really sick and we don't have any money. I jokingly said well let's kidnap Jiao Koi's daughter, he has trillions of dollars. Hiei had come back to the country from living in America for ten years, so he didn't know that you had sadly been disowned," he told me.

"I don't understand," I squinted my eyes now looking him in the face.

"Well you've been accidentally kidnapped… sort of," he told me. "My name is Yusuke."

"Yusuke," I nodded. "So Hiei kidnapped me….why?"

He sighed before answering. "His sister Yukina has a disease that can be cured but it costs four hundred thousand dollars. And we don't have that kind of money. There's like five of us that live in a small apartment that barely can afford this. I'm not asking you for anything. Just know that we mean you no harm."

"Yusuke," I said again. "Where am I? Are we still in Nemuro?"

"No… actually we're in another continent. At this moment you are in Australia," Yusuke told me with a serious look. I gasped and rested my head on the wall behind me.

"Australia…" I sighed. "It could be worse, we could be in Congo."

Yusuke smirked, "Yeah or Russia."

"Wait…. If you guys have no money how am I in Australia?" I suddenly blurted.

"My friends owns a bar here and so when Hiei was kidnapping you our other room mates and myself were here. He then probably decided to come here himself…with you. I'm not too sure why he chose here, but that was two days ago."

"Two days ago?" I sat up straight now. "I missed work and my poor cat!"

"Hello?" the door opened and a charming man with red hair walked in. He had the most amazing shade of green in his eyes I have ever seen. Sadly he's not my type. "You must be Botan Koi; it's nice to meet you." He shook my hand.

"Oh, yeah, this is Kurama," Yusuke nodded toward the red head. "I was just apologizing."

"I heard," Kurama sat on the edge of the bed. I scooted away from his a little. "There's nothing to be afraid of Botan. But Hiei and myself have come to an agreement. We can't let you go."

"WHAT!" Yusuke stood up. "Have you gone insane? I thought it was enough to have Hiei kidnapping an innocent girl, but you?"

Kurama just sat there cool and calm like Yusuke hadn't just knocked over the chair when abruptly standing. "I hope you understand this is for your own good. If we were to let you go at this point it would be all over the news in every country and we don't want to make a big commotion."

"I understand," I nodded at him as Yusuke paced the room. "So lie low. For how long?"

"Just until this drops out of the news a bit," Kurama informed me and I nodded once again.

"THIS WILL NEVER JUST DROP OUT OF THE NEWS," Yusuke screamed.

"In the mean time did you not work in a bar before Hiei had snatched off the street," Kurama smiled kindly.

"THE POLICE WILL TRACK HER DOWN HERE AND THEN WHAT?" Yusuke yelled. "I THOUGHT WE WOULD JUST BRING HER HOME! BUT NOOOO! I GUESS NOT."

"Actually I did," I nodded as both Kurama and I ignored Yusukes ranting. "As a bartender."

"Would you like to work for a friend while you stay or would you like to stay inside?" Kurama asked.

"THIS IS NOT GOOD!" Yusuke yelled. "THEY'LL THEN ARREST ME BECAUSE I MADE THE STUPID COMMENT THAT MADE HIEI LOOSE HIS MIND AND THEN THEY'LL ARREST HIEI FOR FOLLOWING THROUGH WITH IT."

"That sounds great," I smiled. "Do you need a bartender or a waitress or anything like that?"

"Actually he just lost a bartender so if you would it would be appreciated," Kurama smiled.

"I would love to," I told him.

"THEN KEIKO WILL NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN AND THEN I'LL SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE IN A FOUR BY SIX CELL AND BECOME SOMEONES BITCH….HELL NO!" Yusuke's eyes went wide.

"Yusuke shut up!" a males voice could be heard through the wall.

"You shut up Kuwabara!" Yusuke stomped out of the room.

"Would you like a tour by any chance?" Kurama said and helped me stand.

"That sounds like a plan," I said as I walked out the door with him to the living room area to meet the group of kidnappers


	2. Chapter 2

**He stole my heart, like he stole my life**

**By Rikku Minouke**

**Disclaimer: Do not own YYH**

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing it made me so happy n.n! Anyways I would just like to say that I'm going to try to get all the characters back in to their normal spirits in this chapter. Hopefully that works! Oh snap, today's 666… Any who please review so I know it's good or not and so I can update.**

I yawned as I slowly opened my eyes three days after I had been abducted. At first I couldn't place where I was then I once again remembered that I'm in, of all places, AUSTRALIA, I just can't believe I'm here. Never in my life had I ever wanted to come to this country. But somehow I'm here.

And a bit freaked that I might run into Hiei sometime soon. He scares me like none other and I don't know what to do about him. Most of the others here I'm strangely not worried about. Although today I one, plan on finding out more about Yukina, and two, need to check out this bar.

Groggily I rolled back the covers and sat up. Immediately I threw them back over my head screaming bloody murder. Hiei stood in my door way glaring at me. How long had he been standing there!

"Get up woman," Hiei barked and I peeked over the edge of the green blanket. "It's time for you to get some work done. So if you don't get out of that bed…" Quickly I scampered out from under the covers.

"I'm up, I'm up!" My eyes were a little wider than normal.

"Humph," Hiei walked out of the room and I hastily pulled on my jeans and a pink tank that Keiko had lent me. After pulling my hair into a high pony tail I skedaddled out to the living room.

"Good morning," a cheerful Keiko sounded from the kitchen. Yusuke sat half asleep on the couch as Kuwabara lay on the floor looking just as bad. Kurama was probably helping Keiko in the kitchen and Hiei sat at the window while Yukina was doubtlessly resting in her room, too weak to stand. Chuu, Touya, and Jin were most likely already at the bar. Dang did that thing opened early.

"Morning," I called back.

"Excited to be bartending in a strange place Botan?" Kuwabara asked rolling onto his stomach. I smiled slightly thinking of the places I could be right now. This was so much better then being at my former boss's sons' girlfriends' parents anniversary party. Whoever they turned out to be.

"I might admit I'm a bit excited," I told him and went to sit next to Yusuke on the couch.

"I wouldn't sit down Botan," Kurama said from the kitchen as if he saw me…did they have physic powers or something? That was just interesting enough… "We need to leave to go meet Chuu at 'Manger,' his bar."

"Alright I'm still standing," I notified him and turned just in time to see Kurama walk around the corner with Yukina at his side. Her face was white with exhaustion from walking from the kitchen just around the corner to the couch. Yusuke hurriedly stood up next to me for Yukina to sit.

"Oh, please don't stand up on my account," Yukina tried her best to smile and my eyes watered a bit for the poor girl. It took so much just to do that small task.

"Lay down Yukina, please," Hiei was by her side in a heart beat helping his twin. She took a shaky breath leaning backwards slowly.

"Thank you so much Hiei," Yukina grasped his hand as tight as she could at the moment. Her hands looked so fragile that _I_ could even break them with ease. And her face was so pale against the blue satin of the couch. It hurt to look at her sick like this.

Suddenly Yukina jerked up and started coughing. Her eye's shut tightly as Kuwabara rubbed her back softly. Keiko handed her a tissue and she coughed for about two minutes into that. When she slowly lay back down I could tell she had coughed up a bunch of blood.

There has to be something I can do to help her. Maybe someway I can earn money to help. No way can I just sit here and watch as a poor woman who's one of the sweetest creatures I've ever met, even if I haven't spent too much time with her. Either way, she doesn't deserve this in the least.

"Are you ready Botan?" Kurama asked taking my hand and leading me out to the car to go to 'Manger.' It was silent on the way there and as we entered the bar some of my energy came back to me.

XXXXXXXXX That Night XXXXXXXXX

The place was hoppin'! Oh my gosh 'Á La Boum' was never this packed and never this much fun. Quickly I poured a man his drink and pushed it toward him and spun the bottle to be put away.

"Hey shela!" Chuu wobbled over behind the bar and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Why hello there!" I smiled brightly at him. In no way should I be having this much fun after being kidnapped.

"Some bugger over there was askin about you," Chuu whispered in my ear and I laughed. His accent was so great! "Why don't you go say hello? I'll cover for ya."

"Oh, I couldn't," I insisted on staying. "I don't think it would be right if I had a drink with some one."

"I never said ya had to drink with the loony, just talk with 'im," Chuu smiled and picked up a wine bottle, popping the cork and taking a big swig. "Anyways he's an ol' buddy. Might be a bit girly but you'll be fine. Shishi's a wimp."

"Alright," I looked back over my shoulder before hopping out from behind the bar and over to wear he pointed. A purple haired man sat at a table in the back. "Are you Shishi?"

"Yes," he told me and I sat across from him in the booth. "Umm, you wanted to see me…?"

"I couldn't help it," he gave a cocky smile and I wasn't sure if I like him. At this moment I was leaning toward a no. "You're just so beautiful and I was just attracted to your looks."

"Umm thank you very much," I blushed a little bit, not too many people have called me beautiful. Sure, I've been called pretty but not beautiful.

"Would you care for a drink?" he asked kindly. I shook my head and his eye twitched a little. "Or would you like to dance?" Once again I shook my head and his eye twitched a bit more noticeably. "Alright what about we go somewhere a bit nicer?"

"I actually should be getting back to work," I stood up and he growled. My eyes widened and hurried toward the bar where Yusuke was smirking with Chuu. "That was a bit interesting."

"I bet," Yusuke said and ordered a drink (I don't think I should name of alcohol beverages incase the little people are reading this so yeah). Effortlessly I threw bottles around and mixed his cocktail. "Isn't it about time you got off work? It's like around ten and you've been messin around behind there since before eleven this morning. v.v"

"Yeah, shela, you should go party," Chuu said pushing me out of the bar.

"But I just got back in here." I rather enjoyed being behind the bar.

"No buts," Jin appeared next to me, making me scream a bit and jumping away. "Aye got ya back down in de bar."

"If you're positive," I told them and all three boys nodded in agreement and Yusuke lead me away.

**A/N: Okay that was like MAJORLY short but next chapter will be long I totally swear. Plus nothing really happened, but next time they go shopping and then what's on the news! Oh O.O no! This can't be too good! Just wait and see! **

_zwzwzwz_ Rikku Minouke n.n _zwzwzwz_


	3. Chapter 3

**He stole my heart, like he stole my life**

**By Rikku Minouke**

**Disclaimer: Do not own YYH**

Now I've been here for what seems like forever but really it's just two weeks. I've got to know even more people then I could have imagined. Also Hiei still hates me, but I've gotten over most of my fears of Hiei and enjoy bugging him to no end.

Also I told the group that everything I earn at the club goes to Yukina. Keiko almost started crying when I told her that. Yukina herself has gotten worse, not much, but enough for me to notice. She can't even leave her bed with out screaming in pain, the poor girl.

"Botan, you done eating?" Kuwabara asked his face full of depression. While I've been here I also got to know some of there secrets and some of the not so secret things going on. Like how Kuwabara is in love with Yukina and how Shizuru can't keep her eye's of Kurama.

"Yes Kazuma," I nodded and stood. So did Kurama. He's so old fashion it's cute. "I'll just go get my purse"…or Keiko's purse that I'm borrowing.

I exited the kitchen and I knew Kurama sat back down. Quickly I grabbed my stuff and met Kazuma at the entryway with Keiko, Yusuke, Kurama, Shizuru, and even Hiei. Smiling brightly I approached Hiei. His growl was loud and clear.

"Hey Hiei!" I grinned ignoring his warning completely. "I'm so glad you're coming with us!"

"It's not like he has a choice," Yusuke laughed. "Ow… why'd you do that Keiko?"

"Stop joking around Yusuke and get outside," Keiko told him narrowing her eyes slightly. "Don't you even think about skipping out on us this time."

"Seems like more then one of us doesn't have a choice," Hiei smirked. "At least no woman is making me go."

"Are you sure about that?" Shizuru raised an eyebrow and I snickered.

"No woman could make me do anything," Hiei glared at her. "They aren't that smart." My mouth dropped opened and my eyes flared. Kurama ushered us outside before I could smack Hiei who was smirking mercifully at me.

Somehow we all got in the car, cramped. I was basically sitting _in_ Hiei's lap, maybe now could be my chance to tattoo a big red handprint on his cheek. Turning around in his lap I frowned at him. As much as I hate to say, I was attracted to him in some odd way. Most of the time I'm not sure if I should slap him silly or kiss him senseless.

"What are you looking at lady?" Hiei ground out. Without responding I continued to stare. Something dark flashed through his eyes but it was quickly gone. I blinked a few times and turned to look forward.

A few minutes we parked and everyone pushed to get out of the car first. Keiko dragged Yusuke into some girly shop and Kuwabara stopped right in the doorway to look at the pet shop. Shizuru and Kurama were... or at least they had been right behind Hiei and me …but now they're not. That's funny; humph they just _had _to leave me with Mr. Anti-social didn't they?

Hiei sat down after a few feet on some chair. I sat on the arm of it. Not looking at him I just knew that he was glaring at my back. It wasn't a guess I know that's what he's doing, I could feel it.

Sad to say though when I turned to look at him I fell over into his lap. Like the normal Hiei he pushed off and I slid onto the mall floor. That was sure nice of him. Stand up I wiped off my butt and narrowed my eyes in his direction. In response he rolled his.

"What is your problem!" I snarled at him, my cheeks turning red with anger. "You've been so mean to me ever since…well since before I knew who the heck you were. Why? I didn't do anything to you!"

"You're too loud and talk too much," He looked away and glowered at Bath and Body Works.

"Why are you always insulting me?" I walked closer to the chair and he stood up.

"It's not an insult if it's true," he remarked but stood up. Even if I was taller he still intimidated me, but no way was I going to let that show. Squaring my shoulders I looked him straight in the eyes.

"It's not true," I informed him lamely. "But…is it because of your sister that you don't like me?" Hiei's eyes narrowed further. "Or because I'm just as poor as you? Which means you _might_ go to jail for kidnapping the wrong person." Flames shot across his eyes and I knew I was adding wood to the fire. "But even if I was still daddy's little girl, I wouldn't give you any money after the way you treat me." From what it looked like, he was about to strangle me so quickly I added, "But since I like your sister and everyone _else_ has been nice to me, I'm trying."

"Another word and I might go to jail for killing you," He told me and I laughed. I still can't believe I had the courage to, but I really laughed in his face. But before I knew it I was sitting the chair … in his lap… with his kissing me….

I was too shocked to even move. Then I started to franticly think. Maybe I should push away, but with the way his lips felt I just could. Or just move away a little bit, and then I felt my arms circle his neck. This can't be right, but then I opened my mouth to him and I knew it was right. One of his arms circled my waist and pulled me closer as the other was on the back of my neck.

Gasping for breath I pulled back a bit, but leaned my forehead on his. "What just happened?" I whispered but smiled softly and kissed him again. I felt his chuckle on my lips.

We parted slowly and he looked me in the eyes. "I only said those things so this wouldn't happen."

"This meaning…?"

"Wanting to tear your clothes off in the middle of the mall and licentious things to you," Hiei smirked at me and my eyes widened and my mouth I'm sure was hanging open. "Don't deny you weren't thinking the same thing."

"Well not here in the mall at least," I told him but smiled nonetheless and kissed him with all I had. Or I started to until I was yanked off him and onto my feet. I quickly glanced around trying to gain my thoughts which at the moment where wrapped around Hiei.

Than I noticed over Hiei's head a TV with my picture. Whirling around I saw someone I didn't recognize and I glanced at Hiei and actually prayed for the mans safety. But my gaze shifted back to the TV. 'Missing for two weeks' was under my picture of my cat and myself in my, at the time, new apartment last year. At least they got a good picture of me.

Not that point! Right now I need to focus. Some guy is holding my collar and Hiei was standing and about to rip this guy another butt hole. Poor guy… "Botan Koi?" he asked me and I nodded. "I called the police and they're on the way to take you home. Did this man kidnap you?"

"No…" I looked at him strangely. "Would I be making out in a mall with my kidnapper?" I was happy to notice that his face turned red and Hiei was beside me in less than a second with his arms around me. "Hiei?"

"We have to go," Hiei told me but I shook my head.

"The fuzz is on its way, we can't leave now," I told him and he stiffened. "Don't worry, I should have told someone I was leaving the country for a few weeks anyways." He just looked at me and kissed me. "You should go to work, I'll see you…. around." With that he grinned slightly.

"Like I would ever want to see your horrible face," Hiei told me and I glared daggers at him. He only laughed and walked away, not looking back.

Although I didn't have much time to think about how I was going to miss everyone fore the cops decided to show up then. And I knew I was going back to Nemuro Japan. Back to my bartending job, back to being lonely (besides my cat), back to having no family, and back to wishing for more.


	4. Chapter 4

**He Stole My Heart Like He Stole My Life**

**By Rikku Minouke**

**Disclaimer: No YYH for me.**

I sat at my window in my apartment watching the kids around outside. Why is it that in movies when something depressing happens like love walks away from someone, it rains? Does it happen for a visual affect or something? Well I might not have had love walk away, but I was taken from people I began to really be attached to. Even Hiei, as much as I don't want to admit, I started to like more and more every time I looked at him.

"Meow," my kitty rubbed against my leg.

"Hello kitty," I said to him and looked longingly outside. My boss called and left a message saying I still had to work tonight. They say that when a tragic moment comes by it takes your breath away. At first I had thought that was five years ago when my father disowned, but now…now I believe I was wrong.

Something caught my attention, taking me back from my thoughts. It was my doorbell, so naturally I had to answer it. Ayame causally walked in after I opened the door. She was kind of like my sister, but don't sisters talk often?

"I'm glad your back," she told me and sat down. I went to the kitchen and stood over the sink. This doesn't feel right, I don't belong here. How did I ever live here in the first place? All these rich people thinking they know everything and whats right and wrong, Ayame was different from all of them though.

"Thank you," I whispered to know one. It's so weird how the mind thinks. In just two short weeks I seemed to have made a new personality. Maybe I could…. No…I can't leave right now. People would talk.

"Botan I know you didn't just leave for vacation," Ayame appeared in the kitchen doorway. "I want to know what happened." She was a good person and as I looked at her I could tell she was worried about me.

"I met some people," I told her. "They thought I could help them, but in the end they helped me." She was confused by that, but I just waved it off. "Ayame remember when you were engaged that slime ball Teshio?"

"Please don't remind," Ayame's eyes widened a bit in remembrance. "I'm so happy you talked me out of that. I still can't believe he had cheated on me…on the day before the wedding… WITH my Suki my bridesmaid."

"Well, you told me you would owe me," I told her, my mind spinning with a plan. "Well I have a favor to ask."

"Sure anything," Ayame nodded and walked closer.

"Well you see this is my idea…" I told her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX **(Now in Hiei's POV)**

That stupid woman was gone and anyway happiness that was once in this house is now gone. It's the way it should be. We need to keep a clear head so that we can help Yukina like it all started, until a distraction came here. Even if that was my doing it still shouldn't have gotten out of hand.

"Hiei can you answer the phone?" Kurama asked from Yukina's room. The phone was ringing? I looked for that inferno noise maker and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked to whom ever decided to call.

"Hello is this a relative of Yukina Jaganshi?" a man asked and I replied with a simple yes. "Well we would like to make an appointment for her surgery."

"Wait, we haven't the money for that," I said to the doctor like we had before. Why couldn't they understand that?

"But it's already been paid off sir," he informed me. That made no sense, what the devil was he talking about? "A woman named Ayame Gingei has paid for the surgery and now we would like to fulfill her wish."

Who? I did not know that name. Ayame Gingei? Hmmm…. I'll have to look into this. "Alright, when is the closest date you have opened for her?"

**A/N: okay I know that was like the shortest thing EVER. But I need to get that out of the way before the next sha-bang came into play which is the next chapter. Who are these mystery people outside Ayame's house, why can't Botan stop thinking about only Hiei, and why is she packing? Hope you enjoyed this and review my. I'm in much need of reviews!**

**Rikku Minouke**


	5. Chapter 5

**He Stole My Heart Like He Stole My Life**

**By Rikku Minouke**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, but I want to!**

XXXXXXXXXX Ayame XXXXXXXXXXXX

I had paid quite a bit of money for girl I had never met, but it wasn't a dent in my wallet. Nonetheless I'm not worried that it was a wrong decision, Botan was so confident that it was the right thing.

Botan… she's been acting weird since she's gotten back. What could have happened to her that would make her seem this way. Is she getting tired of Nemuro? Of me? Or has she found something that she wants to for a living instead of Bartending? Maybe she fell in love…. Yes, that has to be it! It explains the distanced eyes, the always thinking, short temper when mention of family, and the longing for more.

My poor best friend, she doesn't realize it yet, but soon she will and when she does… it's going to be an interesting show.

I wonder who this man could be. Maybe he's tall, dark, and handsome, or short, pale, and ….well we're not going to go that far. Who ever it is, I'm sure he's a great person. Hopefully he gives her his heart in return. That would kill her inside out if he didn't.

Rain started to pour outside as a huge thunderstorm came into town. It had been two months since I had paid for that woman's surgery and I had been inform that they had it the next day. Also I was told that Yukina, I believe that's her name, has recovered and is doing much better.

Looking for Kuuki, my little puppy, I passed the front window of my house. Outside on the side walk were three cloaked figures. One was taller then the other two and one seemed to have a dress on. Slowly the dark creatures walked up to my door. I was silent as I heard the butler show them to my living room, where I happened to be.

"Please sit," I told them hesitantly and sat myself across from them. "May I ask who you three are?"

"I would like to thank you for your generosity," the girl said taking the hood off her wonderful baby aqua hair. She was so gorgeous and looked like a sweetheart.

"I'm sorry but would you please tell me your name?" I asked not comprehending. The other two kept there faces hidden from sight. That made me nervous to look at them so I focused solely on the girl.

"My names Yukina Jaganshi ma'am," she told me and I was taken back. This woman who had surgery had come all the way from Australia to thank me? Why?

"Oh good heavens, how was your trip? Are you weak?" I asked frantically. Surgery takes along time to recover. Even two months isn't long enough.

She smiled at my concern and I was glad Botan had me pay the money. "I am fine, we arrived yesterday in the sunny weather and I rested then. Thank you greatly for your concern."

"Don't thank me," I smiled slightly. "But why have you come to see me?"

"Not to be rude Miss Gingei," the taller man removed his hood and I almost swooned. He was drop dead gorgeous, brilliant red hair, emerald green eyes, and a complexion you'd die for. "But we have no idea who you are."

The last man took his hood off and I was taken back by his hair. It stuck straight up, how much jell did that take? Wow, and it seemed to make a foot of his height. "I would like to know why have given money to us for my sister. I do not like charity." His glared just about scared me right out of my stockings.

"Don't be rude Hiei," Yukina but a hand on her arm. So they were siblings, too bad Botan hadn't mentioned him. Or said that they might come pay a call on me.

"Please, would you tell us why you paid for Yukina's surgery," Kurama said and when I locked eyes with him I felt my mouth open slightly.

"I promised a friend I would," I told them, not sure what to say.

"And who might this friend be?" Hiei asked me and I realized I didn't know the other mans name.

"Excuse sir, but what is your name?" I asked the tall red head and he smiled faintly and I felt like melting into his arms.

"Kurama Minimio," he told me and I mulled it over for a second.

"Kurama," I said. "You three have come into my house to thank me for my donation, but yet you wonder why I have done what I did? Even if a friend asked me to do so, you question me for what reason? You have never met me; I've been told I'm a wonderful person. But still you doubt someone trying to help."

"We don't mean to doubt you in anyway," Yukina said and it seemed I might have hurt her. "I was just curious miss. That is all."

"My apologizes if I am in the wrong," I told her and took her hand across the table. "But I have been through some tough situations in life and can be weary about others."

"Hmmph," Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Miss Gingei, there is a messenger here to see you, he says it is urgent," my butler, Mr. Erva informed us.

"If you would excuse me for a moment this won't take long," I told them and walked out the door to the front hallway. "Yes, what is it you want?"

"Mr. Koi would like to see you as soon as possible," the messenger said.

"For what reason?" I asked. Mr. Koi never wishes to see me unless it dealt with Botan, but that was years ago and I haven't talked with him since.

"His daughter Botan Koi," the messenger told me and my eyes narrowed to slits of anger. That made the messenger flinch.

"Botan is no longer his daughter, there is no longer a reason for us to talk," I growled. "You may tell him that." I turned to enter the living only to realize that the door was quite a bit open. Entering I smiled vaguely and sat. "I'm sorry if you over heard that."

"You know Botan?" Hiei raised an eyebrow and I studied his eyes closely. They were distanced and thinking. This has to be him. He mirrored Botan so much.

"Maybe," I told him. "That depends on why you ask."

"Is she doing well?" Kurama asked.

"Well…" I trailed off thinking how to word my next words.

"That pathetic woman has probably broken a leg by now," Hiei muttered and I was surprised at this.

"No, she is fine," I defended my friends sanity. Then it hit me right as he smirked.

"So, you know where she is?" Yukina smiled brightly.

"Yes I know where she resides," I nodded and glared at Hiei. "That was a cheep play on words. I do not take lightly to those who try to mess with my head."

"Then you might want to _think_ before answering," Hiei told me and I looked to Kurama and Yukina.

"Actually she had mentioned you a bit," I told them as the butler walked in and set some letters next to me.

"The port ma'am," he said and left. I glanced at the letter on top and recognized it as Botan's handwriting. A rather large smile splayed across my features as I picked it up.

"If you don't mind," I told them. "This might seem severely rude, but it's important." They nodded and I opened the letter.

_Dear Ayame,_

_Hey buddy! I miss you lately; I haven't seen you in a little over a month. Although I've had some thinking to do and it seems certain people have come to talk to me. My father came by. It seems he has changed his ways. Also I must thank you for everything._

_My dearest friend, there is little you do not know about me, but something has happened and I no longer know myself. When I left a few months ago I had been kidnapped by a man named Hiei. He thought I could help his sister, but I couldn't and somehow I ended up staying to help them earn money for her. Then before I knew it I seemed to think of them as the family I never had. _

_Hiei can be rude, annoyingly smart, and the complete opposite of what I wanted in my life. But in the time I spent with him it turns out I love him. I don't know how, I don't know why, but I do know I might never see him again. Day and night I think about him wishing things were different between the two of us, but he's there and I'm here…for now. _

_I want to thank you Ayame, my sister (well we should have been), for doing this for me. They needed the money and I think they would have done anything for it. Come on they kidnapped me. Also I want to thank you for not telling anyone that I had asked you. It means a lot to me and I hope she is doing much better. When I was there she could barely move. _

_Now my life will change from this moment on. My father came to see me three weeks ago and asked me to return with him. He wants for me to be his daughter again, to inherit from him, to love him again. I was speechless at first and after I had time to think it through I have come to the conclusion that I will go home to him. Daddy also said that his new estate is in Shikoku, so I must travel far. And when you get this I might already be gone, I am leaving July 6. _

_No matter what happens I plan to visit when I can fore nothing can keep us apart Ayame, nothing. Don't try to stop me, I know you don't like him and I know that you would do just about anything to keep me out of his grasp, but he's changed. When he came to see me I spent the whole day with him and not once did we fight, not once did he raise his voice. He was actually interested in the things I've done, my cat, and my social life. Things seem to be turning around for me. _

_Wish me luck my companion in life, I might just need it. I hope to see you soon. _

_With love,_

_Botan Koi_

I slammed the letter on the table and stared at my hands forgetting that I had visitors in front of me. "She's going to him…"

"Miss Ayame," Yukina asked and I looked at her trying to blank my eyes. "Is something the matter?"

"Yes. No….yes but I can not do anything about it," I told them and sighed. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No thank you," they responded. I turned to Hiei and studied him thoroughly.

"What are you staring at?" Hiei commanded.

"Why are _you_ still here?" I asked him and he raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be going to see Botan?"

"Like I would ever want to see her perky face, that's repulsive you would suggest it," Hiei growled.

"Who is that letter from?" Kurama asked before I could lash out at Hiei.

"From Botan," I said before I could stop myself.

"Where is she going?" Kurama asked. I would not respond. "May I see the letter?" I quickly glanced at Hiei and back to Kurama who nodded as if he knew what I was thinking. And I knew I could trust him. He took the letter and read through it quickly. "We must be going."

"She is leaving today," I told him and he nodded. I wasn't to interfere but they could….


	6. Chapter 6

**He Stole My Heart Like He Stole My Life**

**By Rikku Minouke **

**Disclaimer: no way do I own YYH.**

XXXXXXXX Botan XXXXXXXXX

I had my begs packed and I was about to leave my apartment with my kitty. "Are you excited kitty? We're going home. I'm excited to be welcomed into a family…. My family."

"Meow," the cat just stared at her, the two communicated through secret meanings.

"I know he wasn't the father I needed or wanted, but now he is," I told my cat. I grabbed my suitcase and my cat and my way to the taxi outside. With my cat in a carrying case and my suitcase next to me in the car I looked at my old apartment building. "Good bye…."

I hadn't realized the two sided meaning until after I said that. But that thought was shook away. It's not that way anymore. No more yelling, no more hitting, no more disapproval, it's going to be different this time.

The taxi pulled away and I rested against the seat and looked out the window. For a moment I thought I saw Hiei in the crowd of people. Just for a moment and then I was gone from there. And for the rest of the trip all I could think about was how much I loved him.

XXXXXXX Hiei XXXXXXXXX

I had no idea where we were headed. Kurama stopped at some street and told me to stay there while he and Yukina went inside. Rolling my eyes I leaned against the wall and looked about me.

Then I saw her for a fleeting moment. My head spun just at the sight of her and we seemed to look into the depths of each other. It seemed like I couldn't breathe, I couldn't speak, and all I could do was think how I needed her and how beautiful she was. Time seemed to stand still as I thought about my feelings. But there wasn't that much time for when I blinked, she was gone…

XXXXXXXXXX Botan XXXXXXXXXXX

I had just arrived in Shikoku when another car came behind me, another taxi. Why was there another taxi? Hmmm… whatever. Grabbing my bag and cat carrier I scooted out of the car.

"Botan," I whirled around and saw Kurama and Hiei getting out of the taxi. My eye's widened and I dropped my suitcase and set down my cat. What the heck were they doing here?

"…" I couldn't think of anything to say as Hiei walked closer. Kurama seem to sit back in the taxi. "Hiei…"

"What do you think you're doing?" Hiei growled as he neared me. A few steps away and I stood there staring at him until he was in arms length away. Then I jumped him. He made a grunting noise but pulled me closer to deepen the kiss. It seemed like his hands were everywhere while my hands dug into his hair and made sure he didn't pull back.

"Hiei," I nibbled his bottom lip and pulled back to look in his dazed eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Hmmm?" Hiei blinked and then seemed to regain him self. "Lady, I don't know what's going on, but I want to know why you're at your fathers house if he disowned you. Now."

"Well it's kind of a long story." I took my hands from around his neck and stepped away from him. "Hiei I'm going to be part of a family. My family. You don't understand do you?"

"No," Hiei said. "What's wrong with what you had?"

"You've never been alone have?" I asked. "You've always had your sister and Kurama and…Hiei just…this is good for me. I don't want to be alone anymore."

"You aren't," Hiei whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I've always been alone; this is my time to have a family."

"Do you really think that he wants you to be with him?" he asked me. "Do you honestly think he will willingly let you come back without a price?"

"He wouldn't…" I started but he cut me off.

"Do you believe that he loves you?" Hiei asked louder. "That just because you went missing that everything will be alright?"

"Hiei…"

"Do you think he won't yell at you like fathers like him do?" his tone escalating. "Do you seriously believe in your heart that you'll be happier with him?"

"…I don't know." I looked at the ground. "I guess the thought of knowing I wouldn't be alone anymore just clouded everything else and made me believe it would be like that. It makes sense though… now. He's never the kind to do something for the soul fact it felt right. He always had to have something in his bank account raise for his actions."

"Botan," Hiei whispered barely making it audible.

"All my life it's been about him and then when I pushed it too far I was left for dead and … and it hurt." my eyes started to tear. Next thing I knew Hiei was hugging me tight to him and I cried into him shirt. Tears from all those times I was yelled at for just being born; tears for having to but up with my father; tears for being alone with no one but myself; tears for finally realizing my own father would never love me.

"I don't have another shirt woman," Hiei told me and I pulled back to see the dark spot on his shirt from my tears.

"I'm sorry," I told him but he snorted and hugged me again.

"Botan, you don't have to be alone anymore," he whispered softly, sweetly into my ear. "Be with me."

"What?" I pushed back enough to look in his eyes. "Hiei what are you talking about?"

"I realized today when we pulled up that no matter what happened I wouldn't let you go back to that piece of shit bastard…"

"Not terribly romantic," I muttered beneath my breath.

"Well, because… because I love you," Hiei smiled slightly and I had to blink a few times. One, he was smiling, or at least I think that's a smile, and two, did he just say what I only thought he'd say in my dreams?

"You what?"

"You have the worst hearing in the world lady," Hiei smirked. "I said I love you. I love you so much it scares me. It's like I can't go a second without thinking about you and what you're doing and hoping you're thinking about me."

"Always," I told him and smiled. "I'm always thinking about you because I love you too."

"Does that mean you'll come back to Australia with me?" Hiei asked.

I looked up at the mansion in front of me and back to Hiei. "Did you have to ask?" I picked up my cat and Hiei picked up my suit case and we headed for his taxi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the boat back to Australia Yukina and I spent a lot of time talking. Hiei and Kurama didn't move away from us for more then a minute. It was great and also we had stopped to talk to Ayame and she had informed me that she had bought a house in Australia while I was on my way to Shikoku and would be making her way down next week. She great and I can't wait to see her house…I mean our house. I've told that it's big enough to fit everyone in side nice and neatly cozy.

"Oh Botan," Yukina snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yes Yukina?" I waited patiently while and protectively had his arm around my waist.

"I wanted to thank you for having Ayame pay for my surgery," she told me and I went still in Hiei's arms.

"You were the friend who had Ayame pay?" Kurama asked and Hiei looked at me too.

"Well… I wanted to help," I told them. "You're welcome Yukina, I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Do you know how much I love you?" Hiei whispered in my ear and I turned in his arms to kiss him.

"Not as much as I love you."


End file.
